


I Know You

by DreamsAndDaytime



Series: Hurt Cass Series [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother Complex, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsAndDaytime/pseuds/DreamsAndDaytime
Summary: Cassandra’s father tells her about her mother but she doesn’t take the news so well. She feels guilty and gross about herself. So much so, that she can’t be in Rapunzel’s presence anymore. How can she ever remain being the princess’ friend and Lady-In-Waiting knowing who she really is?
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Hurt Cass Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Is set during Season 1.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Her father looked very uneasy as he motioned for Cassandra to sit down. She hadn't seen that look on his face since he was about to explain how puberty worked. He had been extremely nervous and serious back then - something that often made her laugh just thinking about it - but it seemed to be even worse this time.

"I'm going to tell you something that might come like a shock to you but i want you to know that i love you."

She could feel her stomach twist in anxiety. What was going on? She hadn’t even heard him talk in that tone of voice with Stan and Pete. "Okay,” she answered in return.

The captain put down his helmet and rubbed his hands together, a nervous habit of his. "I haven't told you about your mother because i was waiting for the right moment for both of us. Today is your 24th birthday so i've decided that now is a better time than any."

Her breath caught in her throat at the mention of her mother. Was she going to find out how she died? Did he know who she was? She had always wanted to find out more about her biological family but was she really ready to face that truth? This could go either really good or… She had no idea if she should be happy or scared right now. So, in a small voice, she asked, "Who is it? Do i know her?"

The Captain didn’t look her in the eyes as he answered, "mother Gothel."

She blinked back at him, confusion and surprise washing over her. "You mean the woman who trapped Rapunzel in a tower for eighteen years?"

Her father nodded once, guilt filling his face. The room was silent for a moment until Cassandra started to laugh. The more she thought about it, the funnier it became. The most hated person in the kingdom ended up to be _her_ mother? Hilarious! "That's a good one, dad. Tell me the truth now."

His expression didn't change. Cassandra frowned at him. Fear gripped her heart the longer she stared at him and her hands started to shake. "You _are_ joking, right? Because there is no way that that witch is my mother."

"I know this is hard to believe, sweety. But i-"

"No... No, you're lying! It's not true!" She knew it to be the truth - she could feel it - but she didn't want to believe him. It was only when he started to explain the whole story to her of how he had found her inside an abandoned house after Gothel had kidnapped Rapunzel, that the memories slowly came flooding back to her; a child with a music box filled with lies. The pain she had felt when her mother rode off in front of her eyes and the warmth she had come to love with her newfound dad. She had always known but somehow, the images had felt like a story she once read instead of her actual life.

This was all becoming too much for her.

Her father halted in his story when she pushed herself to her feet. "Cassandra! Wait!"

She wasn't listening. The woman pushed the door open and ran. She rounded the corner of the sleeping chambers before bumping into Rapunzel and her boyfriend. "Cass? What's going on? Are you oka-"

Cassandra didn’t wait for Rapunzel to finish her sentence. Her heart beat inside her ears and her vision swam with tears as she turned around and continued to run down the hallway. She had to get away. She had to go out and _disappear_! Now! It was only when she arrived in the forest outside of Corona, that the first hiccup broke through her throat. Cassandra cried as she fell down to her knees. She felt so lost. So broken. This was the first time in her life that she felt disgusted with herself. All of the pride she once wore on her chest, washed away and fell off her.

She gritted her teeth and clawed at her hair. How would Rapunzel even react to this news? Cassandra had been friends with her for a year now and the princess had no idea that she had taken another Gothel inside. She would be so furious. So disgusted with Cassandra. She didn't think that she could handle such a reaction from the very first friend she had ever made.

She had always had this dream about her biological parents. A picture of two noble people who died protecting her. Nothing could have been further away from the truth. She didn't want to be Gothel's daughter. She didn't want to be a cast aside child that hadn't been brought to this earth with love. Cassandra wanted to be her _own_ person! The more she thought about it, the more gross she felt with herself.

It was already dark when she walked back to the castle. There were still a million thoughts racing through her head when she opened the door to her room and stepped inside. A light was lit inside. She jumped in surprise when she noticed her father sitting on the bed. His eyes lit up when he saw her. "Cassandra, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

She cast her eyes to the floor. "I'm here."

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

He walked up to her before placing his hands on her shoulders. She couldn't hide the tremble now. "You're doing that thing again, love. You're pushing me away and pretend as if everything is fine."

She bit her lip in frustration. " _I_ don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." He pulled her into a hug before she could run. "I love you, sweety."

She clawed at his shirt while she cried once again. Her father held her the whole time through her breakdown, his gloved hands drawing circles on her back.

What was she going to do now?

***

It had been a week since Cassandra received the news of her mother. She'd hoped that by now she would have moved on and forget about the whole ordeal but she wasn't. There was still something inside of her - a filthy creature that made her feel horrible about herself. It whispered lies into her ear and slammed a hammer on her head to remind her time and time again of who she actually was.

It was awful.

Besides that, Rapunzel was adamant to see her and give her a gift for her neglected birthday. She had been trying to get Cassandra's attention for days but the raven ran off or made up a lame excuse when she tried to talk to her. It was adding even more guilt to the pile.

"Cassandra! Hold up!"

Cassandra groaned quietly to herself when she cleaned the king's table. Him and the queen had just had dinner and she needed to wash their plates before moving on to another chore. She had been working harder to try and get her mind off of her emotions but Rapunzel was making that very difficult. Couldn’t the girl give her a break?

The princess stopped in front of her, a broad smile on her face. She was holding her hands behind her back - a sign that could only mean trouble. "Since you've been having a lot of work this week, i was thinking; why not bring my surprise _to_ you?"

She lifted one eyebrow. "Raps, you know i don't like surprises."

"I know but you also know that i can't give you nothing on your birthday."

"It's not my birthday anymore."

Rapunzel looked more uneasy with the second. "So i bought you something!"

There was a gift inside her hands before she could blink. Cassandra frowned down at the pretty packaging before opening it. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of beautiful gloves. The fabric looked expensive and at the hem was her name beautifully embroidered in dark purple. Rapunzel must have stitched them on herself. These would help her keep her sword in her hands even more. Cassandra actually loved her gift!

"I've noticed that your old pair was a bit worn out so i got you some new ones! What do you think? I can still make changes if you'd like!"

"I love it," she admitted honestly. "But i can't accept this."

"What? Why?"

She couldn't even look Rapunzel in the eyes. "I... I just can't."

Rapunzel blinked as she received the gift back in her hands. "I don't understand. You've been avoiding me all week. I know you might think that i'm a clueless princess but i noticed."

"I never thought-"

"And i want to know what's been eating at you."

"Nothing! _Ugh!_ I'm allowed to earn a little extra cash, aren't i? I don't need to hang out with you every hour of the day!"

"I never said that!"

"Fine! Then you understand!"

She wasn't going to stick around any longer. Cassandra took the dirty plates in her hands and strode out of the room, leaving a very confused and frustrated princess behind. Rapunzel wouldn't understand. She would only get mad and shout in her face for being who she really was. The thought alone made her queasy.

So she kept her mouth shut and worked even harder.

***

Rapunzel hadn't talked to her in two weeks. It wasn't that she was being mean to Cassandra but it seemed like she allowed the raven some time to herself. The idea frustrated her more than she cared to admit. Cassandra really missed her friends but the creature inside of her had grown even bigger, building guilt and shame in her stomach. She couldn't face them. Not yet anyway and she had no idea if she ever would.

She had asked Miss Crowley this morning yet again for a different job but the old woman wouldn't have any of it. Cassandra was forced to see Rapunzel every single day for at least an hour and it was becoming very awkward.

She was currently changing the princess' sheets when Rapunzel walked inside. As per usual, the blonde greeted her but Cassandra only let out a humm in response. _Don't talk. Don't be nice. Don't do anything friendly_. Cassandra didn't deserve it.

It was only a few minutes later before Rapunzel finally seemed to have enough. She ripped the sheets out of her friend's hands with a pout. "I'm tired of this, Cassandra! Tell me what's going on!"

"No!"

"So you admit that there is something!"

"What? No! I mean... Maybe but it's not... Ugh!"

Rapunzel grinned. "I know you too well for you to keep any secrets from me."

"You don't know me at all!"

Rapunzel blinked in surprise at her outburst. Cassandra regretted those words as soon as he spoke them. "I do know you. That's why i want you to tell me what’s been on your mind for the last two weeks. I'm not a mind reader but i can tell that something big is keeping you up at night."

"I..." She didn't know what to say. Rapunzel was doing that thing again. The one where she used just the right tone of voice to break into Cassandra's mental walls. Only she was able to pull such a move and make it work. She could feel her resolve crumbling with every passing minute but Cassandra was still feeling so ashamed. "I can't."

"Why? Cass, you should know by now that you can trust me with anything. I know you've accused me a couple of times of not being able to keep a secret but i will when it's important. You know that."

She bit her lip, the sheets lying forgotten on the unmade bed. "But what about Eugene?"

"I promise to keep it a secret even from him."

This was the perfect moment. The perfect opportunity to let Rapunzel in on her shameful history. There was no one in the room but the two of them and Rapunzel was looking at her with such kindness. It was a shame that this was the last moment Cassandra would ever see that expression directed towards her.

The woman slid her headband off. This was going to be a disaster. "I... I found out who my mother was."

Rapunzel's eyes grew large in excitement. "Who?"

This was it. This was the moment before everything would fall apart around her. Goodbye friendships. Goodbye job. Goodbye reputation. What was the purpose of this again? She couldn't remember but now that she had said this much, she might as well spill everything.

Cassandra took a deep breath before mumbling," Gothel."

The room went deadly quiet.

Cassandra couldn't look at Rapunzel. She had turned away slightly, arms snaked around herself in a way that was supposed to bring her comfort. It wasn't helping at all.

"Really?" Rapunzel answered after a while.

"Yes!" She couldn't help but talk louder as her body began to shake. "I-i'm sorry. Raps, i had no idea! I don't want you to think any different about me but i guess that's inevitable. I'm not who you think i am. I tried to stay away from you but you didn't understand! Now that you do, there's no reason for me to hang out with you anymore. You can tell Miss Crowley yourself that you want a different handmaiden. She wouldn't listen to me."

Rapunzel grasped a hold of her hands. "What? I don't want someone else! You're perfect just the way you are!"

Cassandra blinked at her in confusion but she looked away when their eyes met. Rapunzel wouldn't have any of it. She guided her friend's face back to her by putting a hand underneath her chin. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Avoiding my eyes. Acting like i'm so much better than you while i'm not. Cass, you're nothing like Gothel and i should know. You are kind, loyal, brave, caring and so much more than that. You're my best friend and nothing is ever going to change that."

The emotions Cassandra felt were indescribable. She couldn't have been more relieved and more happy than in that moment. Of course she was still feeling bad about who she was but Rapunzel didn't seem to mind and that was all that mattered right now. There was time for self-destruction later.

"I still feel gross."

A tear slid down her cheek. Rapunzel brushed it away with a finger. "Can i tell you a secret of my own? Sometimes i still miss Gothel."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"She might have been a mad woman who kidnapped me against my will, but she was also my mother for eighteen long years. You can't erase those feelings from your heart after such a long time. Whenever i think of her, i feel gross myself."

She stared back at the princess, a little bit fascinated. "What was she like?"

"Crazy," Rapunzel laughed. "But she had her kinder moments. Of course, i'm not sure which of those were real or not but they were to me. Even if she was lying about everything, i still loved her. Isn't that disgusting?"

She didn't know what to say. Cassandra had never known about these feelings Rapunzel hid away but she was intrigued by them. The monster inside of her chest was suddenly a lot more silent and smaller than ten minutes ago. for the first time in a long while, Cassandra felt like she could breathe again.

Rapunzel pulled her in for a hug after that. Cassandra couldn't help but pull her more against her while she let out a few more tears. "You know," Rapunzel began to say. "This makes us even closer than friends. In a way, this almost makes us sisters! I've never had a sister before!"

She laughed. "You have way too much imagination."

"Don't tell me that you don't agree."

She was glad that she could hide her smile against Rapunzel's shoulder. "Maybe."

The princess didn't answer but she could feel her satisfied grin radiating off of her. The news about her mother was hard but she would be alright in the end as long as Rapunzel remained her little sister.


End file.
